


Spin The Bottle to My Heart

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Games, M/M, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam doesn’t want to play spin the bottle for a perfectly good reason. That reason is Theo Raeken





	Spin The Bottle to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Thiam Week!

"No, not going to do it. Nope." Liam shook his head.

"Come on, Liam please for me?" 

"No, Mason, I would rather die!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I will not be subjected to playing spin the bottle with our friends. It's a stupid game and I think it should be illegal."

"Liam what's your deal with it anyway? It's just a game and all of our friends won't judge." Liam looks past Mason to where Theo is standing looking at his phone.

"He’s my deal Mason.” Mason turned around and saw that Liam was looking at Theo and sighed.

“Omg Liam, you like Theo.”

“What? No, I just don’t want to take the chance of us having to kiss.”

“You’re lying to yourself Liam! You obviously like him and that’s why you don’t want to play. You’re afraid that if that bottle lands on him you’ll have to show your real feelings towards him.” Liam sighed, knowing his best friend was right. He couldn’t help the way he felt about Theo. There was something different about him that made Liam’s heart flutter every time he saw him.

“Okay so I do like him but I don’t want to have our first kiss be in the middle of everyone. Can I please leave Mason? I’ll make it up to you later.Liam pleaded, hoping his best friend would understand.

“You can leave Liam. I’ll tell the others you got sick.” Liam smiled at his friend before dashing out of the building. 

He started to regret leaving the party. It was an unlikely chance that he would’ve kissed Theo but he didn’t want to take it. Even though it probably wouldn’t of been as bad as walking home in the dark was. Every sound he heard caused him to walk faster, afraid for his life. A truck drove down the road and slowed down next to Liam. Liam started to panic before hearing a familiar voice.

“Hey stranger, you want a ride?” Theo asked the smirk evident in his voice.

“Sure.” Liam opened the door and got in. 

The ride was silent until Theo pulled into Liam’s driveway.

“Do you mind if I come in with you? Maybe play a different game since you didn’t want to play spin the bottle.”

“How did you know I didn’t want to play spin the bottle?”

“Mason isn’t a good liar. I don’t blame you either, it was gross. I didn’t want to see any of these people kissing.” Liam smiled and got out the truck, Theo following him close behind. 

Once inside Liam and Theo sat down on the couch, Theo awfully close to Liam. 

“You want to play truth or dare Liam? I feel that’s the perfect game for you.” 

“Okay.”

“Good, if you pick truth and don’t like the question you have to do two dares. Truth or Dare Liam?”

“Truth”

“Do you have a crush on me?” Liam’s heart stopped at Theo’s question. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Um I would like to do the dares.”

“I dare you to kiss me and then answer the question.” Liam was flustered, he left the party to avoid kissing Theo and now Theo wants him to kiss him. Liam leaned in and gave Theo a quick peck on the lips. Before Liam was able to fully pull away Theo pulled Liam back for a full blown kiss. When Theo thought the kiss was long enough he pulled away. 

“I do have a crush on you, Theo.”

“I’m glad to here you say that because I like you too. Who’s idea do you think it was to play spin the bottle anyway?”

“You’re an ass.”

“Yeah but you love me.” 

“I do.” Liam kissed Theo on the cheek smiling.


End file.
